1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device, more particularly to a holding device for a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional holding device 1 for a liquid-crystal display (LCD) 19 is disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M428694. The conventional holding device 1 includes a plurality of holding members 11 that are adapted for retaining the LCD 19 in a preferred position. However, the holding members 11 are fixed relative to the remaining portion of the holding device 1, such that the conventional holding device 1 merely applies to the LCD 19 of a particular size.